1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
An electronic device such as a semiconductor circuit includes a circuit that performs prescribed signal processing on an input signal. For example, an electronic device may include a circuit that delays the input signal or a circuit that changes the amplitude of the input signal. These signal processing circuits are formed to have prescribed characteristics, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-7660
However, due to variations in the manufacturing of the signal processing circuits, the characteristics thereof can deviate from the prescribed characteristics. For example, etching variation of impurity density variation occurring in the process for forming the semiconductor circuits can cause an error in the characteristics of the signal processing circuits.